1. Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to refrigeration.
2. Background
A refrigerant system is a device that cools or heats an interior space by performing a refrigerant cycle including compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation of refrigerant.
Typically, a refrigerant system includes an indoor unit in which a refrigerant is heat-exchanged with indoor air and an outdoor unit in which a refrigerant is heat-exchanged with outdoor air. The indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger for performing heat-exchange between the refrigerant and the indoor air, a fan blowing the indoor air, and a motor rotating the fan. The outdoor includes an outdoor heat exchanger for performing heat-exchange between the refrigerant and the outdoor air, a fan for blowing the outdoor air, a motor for rotating the fan, a compressor for compressing the refrigerant, an expansion part for expanding the compressed refrigerant, and a four-way valve for switching a flow direction of the refrigerant.
When an interior space is cooled, the indoor heat exchanger serves as an evaporator, and the outdoor heat exchanger serves as a condenser. When the interior space is heated, the indoor heat exchanger serves as a condenser, and the outdoor heat exchanger serves as an evaporator. The four-way valve switches a refrigerant flow direction to switch the cooling and heating operations.